When me up when the septembre ends
by jaysher
Summary: Kirua et Gon arrivent dans un petit village et décident de s'arrêter dans un hôtel pendant plusieurs jours, afin de se reposer un peu. Alors que le second sort de la chambre afin de se balader dans la bourgade, le premier sort un cahier de son sac à dos et rédige plusieurs lignes à l'intérieur. En réalité, le garçon écrit une chanson sur les sentiments qu'il ressent envers Gon.


When me up when the september ends.

Les missions s'enchaînent et ne se ressemblent pas pour le duo constitué par Kirua et Gon. Voulant s'offrir une petite semaine de repos, les garçons décident de s'arrêter dans un petit village campagnard dans lequel la vie semble s'être arrêtée depuis de nombreuses années. Dès leur arrivée, aucun habitant n'a croisé leur chemin et la seule personne acceptant de leur adresser la parole n'est autre que la vieille gérante de l'hôtel dans lequel ils se sont posés. Très vite, ils se sont vus attribuer une chambre commune suite à leur demande et bien sûr, la propriétaire des lieux n'a pas hésité un seul instant à leur jeter un œil suspicieux. Forcément, Kirua l'a remarqué et n'a pas tardé à s'énerver alors que Gon s'est empressé de lui attraper l'un de ses bras pour le traîner jusqu'à la fameuse pièce.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le garçon à la chevelure claire n'a pas hésité à prononcer des noms de volatiles à l'intention de la vieille femme, tout en veillant à hausser le ton. Pendant ce temps, Gon range leurs affaires dans l'unique placard de la chambre et referme la porte de celui-ci une fois cette tâche terminée. Dès qu'il s'est calmé, Kirua décide de discuter avec lui afin de connaître ses impressions.

« Cela ne t'a rien fait toi ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La façon dont elle nous a regardés lorsqu'on lui a demandé qu'on voulait une chambre commune ?

\- Non car on lui aurait accordé trop d'importance. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si elle est d'une génération ancienne et que sa mentalité laisse à désirer. Je préfère profiter de mes moments avec toi plutôt que de m'énerver contre cette femme. »

Suite à cette explication, Kirua se montre silencieux et envieux. Il aimerait beaucoup avoir la tranquillité d'esprit de son ami mais malgré ses efforts, son impulsivité peine à s'estomper de son caractère. Fatigué suite aux nombreuses missions achevées et par l'expression de sa colère, le jeune homme se pose sur le bord du lit et soupir, tout en posant son sac à dos sur ses pieds.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kirua, cette semaine se passera bien.

\- Je le sais. »

Gon regarde son compagnon et sourit tendrement. La manière dont Kirua s'est emportée au sujet de leur romance l'a beaucoup touché et espère que d'autres témoignages d'affection se manifesteront dans les jours à venir. Il est bien loin de s'imaginer ce qui l'attend à ce sujet et ce dernier sera comblé au-delà de ses espérances. Pour l'heure, l'adolescent cherche une idée afin de s'occuper et décide de se promener dans le village afin de le connaître un minimum.

« Tu veux faire un tour avec moi ? Demande-t-il à Kirua.

\- Je préfère rester ici et me reposer un peu, si cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Du tout. »

Déçu par la réponse, le hunter parvient à ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage et traverse la chambre en direction de l'unique sortie. Dès qu'il se retrouve seul, le rejeton Zoldik sort son petit mp3 blanc de l'une des poches de son short et porte immédiatement les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Une fois qu'il est prêt, l'adolescent allume son appareil et se penche en avant afin de pouvoir ouvrir son sac à dos. Là, il plonge ses mains à l'intérieur et se saisit d'un cahier à couverture bleue et d'une trousse noire. Une fois que l'ensemble est posé sur le couvre-lit couleur lavande, le garçon prend un stylo et ouvre le bouquin à une certaine page.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulent et dans le milieu de la nuit, Kirua se réveille. Le jeune homme tourne sa tête sur sa droite et s'aperçoit que Gon dort toujours à ses côtés. Charmé par ce magnifique visage qu'il ne cesse de contempler à chaque fois que l'occasion s'y prête, l'ancien assassin décide de s'isoler dans la salle de bains afin de s'y rafraîchir un peu. Néanmoins, afin de pouvoir rejoindre la pièce, il doit sortir de ce lit qui s'est révélé confortable et en soulevant le drap qui recouvrait son corps, l'adolescent n'a aucune gêne pour se dévoiler entièrement nu. De toute manière, si Gon devait se réveiller et lui faire la remarque, Kirua ne se privera pas pour lui retourner puisque son ami est dans la même tenue.

Il faut dire aussi que les premières heures de la nuit ne se sont pas déroulées dans le calme mais lorsqu'on héberge deux garçons qui s'aiment intensément, forcément, de l'agitation est à prévoir. Cependant, avant de se rendre dans la pièce se situant juste à côté de la chambre, Kirua songe à prendre son mp3 afin d'accentuer son éveil mais en musique. Une fois dans la salle de bains, l'hunter appuie sur l'interrupteur pour allumer l'ampoule du plafond mais celle-ci reste éteinte. Visiblement, cela fait un moment qu'elle a grillé et la vieille mégère n'a pas jugé utile de la remplacer. Une nouvelle fois énervé, le garçon décide d'user de ses pouvoirs afin d'éclairer la pièce.

Lorsque ses gerbes électriques circulent autour de lui, illuminant les lieux par la même occasion, Kirua s'enfonce davantage et veille à fermer partiellement la porte derrière lui. De toute façon, vu comment Gon dort à poing fermé, son amant sait qu'il ne risque rien et ne tarde pas à tourner le bouton du robinet afin de se rincer le visage comme il était prévu. Alors que l'onde le rafraîchit, le soupirant songe à ce qui s'est passé avec son partenaire dans le courant de la nuit. D'humeur romantique, l'être a la chevelure grise aimerait bien le réveiller pour le câliner mais celui qui dort dans le lit était tellement fatigué que le second garçon n'ose pas le tirer hors des bras de Morphée. Sa chanson préférée sur les oreilles, l'adolescent décide de chanter sur l'air qu'il ne cesse de passer en boucle sur ses oreilles.

D'ailleurs, les paroles qu'il s'apprête à réciter sont les siennes et ces dernières se trouvent également dans le cahier qu'il a sorti dans le courant de l'après-midi et dans lequel il a rédigé de nombreuses phrases. Grâce à l'éclairage produit par ses gerbes électriques, le garçon aurait tendance à croire qu'il se trouve dans un clip musical ou mieux, qu'il est en train d'en tourner un tout en étant le personnage principal.

« Suis-je amoureux ? Oh

Quand je suis avec toi

Je me perds en pensée

Suis-je amoureux ? Hey

Même quand je suis loin de toi

je te sens à mes côtés

Suis-je amoureux ?

Oh suis-je amoureux ?

Je voudrais tellement m'ouvrir

Suis-je amoureux ?

Oh suis-je amoureux ?

La réponse est évidente, suis-je amoureux ?

Merci pour la nuit qu'on vient de passer

A se prendre nos innocences tentantes

Je compte sur toi pour m'apprendre à t'aimer

Cette passion qui me consume est si prenante

Je me souviens encore de ces heures, elles resteront gravées,

Dans mon for intérieur, tu me connais bien

Et quand j'y repense, j'avais flippé

Oh j'étais si bien

Suis-je amoureux ? Oh

Quand je suis avec toi

Je me perds en pensée

Suis-je amoureux ? Hey

Même quand je suis loin de toi

Je te sens à mes côtés

Suis-je amoureux ?

Oh suis-je amoureux ?

Je voudrais tellement m'ouvrir

Suis-je amoureux ?

Oh suis-je amoureux ?

La réponse est évidente, suis-je amoureux ? »

En plein milieu de la chanson, Kirua regarde du côté de la porte pour être sûr que Gon dort toujours. Lorsqu'il constate que celui-ci a toujours les paupières fermées, l'adolescent est rassuré et regarde le miroir qui se trouve devant lui, poursuivant son interprétation.

« Quand je songe à tout ce qu'on a vécu

Je ne regrette rien et j'en suis sûr

Cet amour entre nous je l'ai plus que voulu

C'est avec toi que je veux bâtir mon futur

Je me souviens encore de ces heures, elles resteront gravées,

Dans mon for intérieur, tu me connais bien

Et quand j'y repense, j'avais flippé

Oh j'étais si bien

Suis-je amoureux ? Oh

Quand je suis avec toi

Je me perds en pensée

Suis-je amoureux ? Hey

Même quand je suis loin de toi

Je te sens à mes côtés

Suis-je amoureux ? ( J'étais si bien...)

Oh suis-je amoureux ?

Je voudrais tellement m'ouvrir

Suis-je amoureux ? ( Oh baby...)

Oh suis-je amoureux ?

La réponse est évidente, suis-je amoureux ? Oh

Quand je suis avec toi

Je me perds en pensée

Suis-je amoureux ? Hey

Même quand je suis loin de toi

Je te sens à mes côtés

Suis-je amoureux ?

Oh suis-je amoureux ?

Je voudrais tellement m'ouvrir

Suis-je amoureux ?

Oh suis-je amoureux ?

La réponse est évidente, suis-je amoureux ? »

Au bout de presque quatre minutes, la chanson prend fin et Kirua se pose la question s'il doit recommencer ou non. Une seule fois est largement suffisante et s'il veut recommencer, ce dernier le fera dans le courant de la journée. Toutefois, l'adolescent se reproche certaines choses. En effet, ce texte lui a été inspiré par la relation qu'il vit avec Gon et regrette de ne pas avoir assez de courage pour interpréter ces mots face à celui qu'il aime. Kirua sait qu'il a encore du chemin à parcourir pour lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

Peut-être devrait-il poser son cahier dans un coin de la chambre avec son mp3 en terme de compagnie. Bien sûr, l'appareil serait arrêté au début de la fameuse chanson mais un détail fâcheux traverse l'esprit de l'auteur amateur. Gon n'est pas une flèche en terme de réflexion et avec un peu de chance, il serait capable de passer à côté de l'ensemble sans y prêter la moindre attention. Comment Kirua pourrait-il s'y prendre pour que son petit ami puisse avoir connaissance de cette première tentative un tantinet originale ? Si cela se trouve, c'est peut-être un signe.

Souhaitant retourner auprès de celui qu'il aime, Kirua fait disparaître ses gerbes électriques à l'aide de sa volonté et quitte la salle de bains. Bien sûr, une fois à l'entrée de la chambre, il veille à bien refermer la porte derrière lui et traverse la pièce en direction du lit. Quand l'adolescent se pose dessus, il veille à installer son mp3 sur sa table de chevet et fait disparaître son corps sous le drap du pieu. Là, Gon ne tarde pas à se mouvoir et pose l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de son soupirant.

« Tu dors ? Lui demande Kirua.

\- Non. »

Subitement, le garçon à la chevelure grisâtre s'interroge. Depuis quand celui qui partage sa couche est-il réveillé ? A-t-il entendu les mots qui furent prononcés dans la salle de bains ? Pour cette dernière interrogation, l'ancien assassin aurait tendance à devenir croyant. Si un quelconque dieu existait au-dessus de sa tête, il ne perdrait pas la moindre seconde pour lui adresser une prière. Dans celle-ci, il ferait part d'un vœu concernant Gon et pourrait espérer une réponse positive.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

\- Suffisamment pour t'avoir entendu dans la salle de bains. »

Rapidement, Kirua sent que son visage devient plus chaud et il est heureux que la pièce soit plongée dans une certaine obscurité. Ainsi, son trouble est facilement dissimulable et Gon ne doit pas se douter à quel point celui qu'il tient dans ses bras se sent mal à l'heure actuelle.

« Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les paroles m'ont beaucoup touché. Je ne savais pas que notre relation comptait beaucoup pour toi.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu crois quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te dis rien au sujet de mes sentiments que ces derniers n'existent pas. Au contraire. Ils sont tellement forts que je ne sais plus de quelle façon te le prouver. De plus, avec l'éducation que j'ai reçu, c'est déjà un exploit d'avoir allongé ces mots sur une page blanche.

\- Oui et sache que j'ai été très touché par cette première tentative. »

Même si Kirua ne devrait plus se sentir mal à l'aise suite à ce qu'il vient d'entendre, ce dernier n'arrive pas à se calmer. Pendant ce temps, Gon se presse davantage contre lui et même s'il est encore un peu endormi, le garçon semble bien motivé à faire une démonstration de ses sentiments à celui qui se tient à ses côtés.

« Tu envisages de devenir chanteur un jour ? Lui demande-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment et si on pouvait changer de sujet de conversation, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup. »

Gon se souvient que Kirua n'est pas du genre à s'ouvrir sur ses sentiments. Du coup, il se tait et dépose un baiser sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Ensuite, l'hunter ferme ses paupières et tente de se rendormir lorsque son petit ami se tourne vers lui afin de lui faire face.

« Tu sais, cela n'a pas été facile pour moi de mettre des mots sur ce que j'ai sur le cœur, poursuit le jeune artiste en herbe.

\- Je l'imagine et nous savons tous les deux quelle en est la cause. En tout cas, si un jour, tu souhaites percer dans cette voie, tu peux déjà compter sur mon soutien.

\- Merci Gon mais si j'ai fait ça, ce n'est pas pour préparer un quelconque avenir dans ce domaine mais parce que j'avais besoin d'exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Là encore, Kirua ne se sent pas très bien suite à ces paroles. Même si les deux garçons sont ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, celui aux cheveux clairs a encore du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Ouvrir son for intérieur comme il tente de le faire est vraiment nouveau pour lui et par moment, il a peur de se montrer maladroit. Néanmoins, ce dernier estime qu'il vaut mieux faire quelques tentatives plutôt que de ne rien dire et Gon est tout à fait d'accord à ce sujet.

« Et c'est pour cette raison que cela m'a touché. Depuis le temps qu'on traîne ensemble, on se connaît presque par cœur et je savais que cet exercice t'en a demandé beaucoup. En tout cas, tu peux être fier de toi car si tu n'étais pas fatigué, il y aurait longtemps que je t'aurais offert une petite récompense.

\- Ha bon ?

\- Oui.

\- Et de quel genre ? »

Sans prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire, Gon se contente de bouger l'une de ses mains se situant sous le drap du lit. Son membre se pose à un endroit précis du corps de Kirua et ce dernier sait de suite de quelle manière son compagnon voulait le récompenser. Forcément, suite à cette caresse, l'intimité de Kirua ne tarde pas à réagir et ce regain d'énergie ne lui déplaît pas, bien au contraire.

« Qui t'a dit que j'étais fatigué ? » Questionne le rejeton Zoldik.

Même si les deux garçons sont dans le noir, le jeune chanteur peut deviner qu'un sourire s'est dessiné sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aime profondément. Satisfait de cette question, Gon continue de promener sa main et ne tarde pas à la glisser sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement de son homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses doigts heurtent doucement une matière chaude et dure que leur propriétaire connaît que très bien. Tranquillement, Gon caresse le membre de son soupirant tout en discutant avec lui comme si cet acte était anodin.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu donnes vie à tes propres textes ?

\- Non mais je dois reconnaître que l'exercice m'a beaucoup plu. Je devrais essayer d'en faire autant concernant ceux qui reposent dans mon cahier depuis longtemps maintenant. »

Aussitôt, Gon sait de suite à quoi fait référence celui qu'il caresse amoureusement. Cependant, une nouvelle question lui trotte dans la tête et il ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait se priver de la poser.

« Tu sais combien tu en as ?

\- A peu près une trentaine. »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure foncée est surpris d'entendre cette réponse. Ce dernier était bien loin de s'imaginer que son camarade possédait une fibre artistique et qu'il n'hésitait pas à l'exprimer lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir. Cette nouvelle facette insoupçonnée le séduit énormément et il comprend mieux pourquoi son cœur bat en présence de celui qui est allongé tout près de lui. Inspiré par des sentiments qui animent ses pensées et ses gestes, Gon n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

« Tu es un garçon vraiment très bien Kirua.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries. Si j'étais ce genre de mec, je n'aurais pas tué autant de gens dans mon passé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute alors arrête de culpabiliser et penche-toi plutôt sur tes actes récents. Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas tué quelqu'un afin de te passer les nerfs ? »

A cette interrogation, Kirua prend le temps d'y réfléchir et il est vrai que cela fait déjà un moment qu'il n'a pas agit de la sorte. En réalité, il a arrêté de commettre ce type d'acte dès qu'il s'est mis en couple avec celui qui lui caresse le sexe.

« Depuis le début de notre relation. Bien sûr, je ne prends pas ceux en compte ceux que j'ai tué pour te protéger.

\- Donc, tu es devenu un mec bien. »

Après ces quelques mots, Gon approche son visage de celui de Kirua afin d'échanger un baiser tendre avec celui-ci. Émoustillé par ce contact tendre et les manipulations stimulantes au niveau de son bas-ventre, l'individu qui s'est rafraîchi quelques minutes plus tôt dans la salle de bains se lance dans une nouvelle tentative d'expression de sentiments.

« Nous sommes à la fin septembre je crois ?

\- Oui, le trente. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est bien la première fois que je suis pas pressé d'être au mois suivant. Lorsque octobre débutera, notre départ de cet hôtel se fera plus proche et malheureusement, je ne t'aurais plus pour moi tout seul à l'abri des regards. »

Pour la seconde fois de la nuit, Gon est touché par ce que vient de dire son compagnon et n'y pouvant plus, décide de lui prouver à quel point il l'aime en disparaissant. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, des gémissements brisent le silence de la chambre et Kirua ne tarde pas à se montrer davantage bruyant afin d'embêter celle qui se repose au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel.


End file.
